


A Perfect Match?

by Livedliveswilllive



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, BDSM, Blood, Choking, Dan Howell - Freeform, Improper BDSM, Knives, M/M, Pain, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Rough Sex, Slavery, Smut, Toys, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livedliveswilllive/pseuds/Livedliveswilllive
Summary: When Dan sells himself to an unknown stranger in the hopes of helping his family pay of the insane amount of debt he get's more then he bargained for. Dan had loved the idea from the second he came across it, he could experiment with the idea of being owned, being controlled and being submissive while managing to help his family. However he got something else to, he got someone who seemed to understand him, who seemed to be able to make him feel amazingly good.This is a quick little one shot with an amazing person over Omegle. It's in roleplay format.The starter and Dan's perspective is written by me.Phil's perspective written by the amazing stranger on Omegle!





	

Dan’s family had been in debt for years, all kinds of debt too, they owed millions of dollars to just about everyone. Life was hard; pretty much every dollar they earned went toward paying off the debt in the hopes that one day they could live life debt free. One thing that Dan knew though was that this situation had brought his family closer than ever, they were all going through this together and that’s what mattered. When Dan found something on the internet about being able to ‘sell’ people he’d thought it was a crazy idea. The idea was that you could ‘sell’ a person to someone else and the person who you were sold to would keep you until the money they spent on you was given back. It seemed insane at first but as the thought kind of just sat in Dan’s mind it became exciting to him, giving power to someone who he didn’t even know, letting them do whatever they wanted to him, it was enticing. He gave in to his desire and brought it up to his parents, who reluctantly agreed. The day came around when all of this was meant to go down and he was scared, no more than scared, despite being excited and having a deep feeling of desire. He knew he was safe, the person who was being sold to couldn’t do any long lasting harm to him or kill him, which did make him feel better and fuelled his desire . He didn’t remember much after he arrived at the venue all this was meant to happen, just something cold and wet being pressed against his face. Dan had woken in a dark room, not his own room that was for sure, his eyes were slowly adjusting to the lack of light but he couldn’t really make out details, only that he was laid out on his back on a large mattress that was on the floor, his arms tied together above his head, his ankles tied together as well, most likely to stop him from going anywhere. He was dressed in only his boxers, which is normally what he would wear to bed but like this he felt almost naked. He heard a door squeak open and he turned his head to see light flooding into the room around a tall male figure.

Phil had known he wanted to own someone, as soon as he learned that the taboo practice was actually going on. Someone who went into being bought willingly, but gave up all freedoms after that. For a long time, none of the options caught his eye. Sure, there were curvy blondes and toned twinks, but he didn't feel drawn to them. As soon as he saw Dan, however, he knew this was what he wanted. He was delicate but still masculine. Phil wanted to make him cry. And come. And everything in between, really. "Good, you're awake," he addressed the man on the mattress as he stepped into the room. "How do you feel? You may answer."

Dan had to squint against the light, it felt like it was burning his eyes out and he had a pounding headache. He heard a man speak to him, god he felt so groggy, what had happened to him? "I feel" he started "Funny" was all he managed to say "My head...ah...my head" he went on, giving his head a slight shake. He just wanted to feel normal, he didn't much care about his situation any more. He didn't care that he was tied down or in his boxers. All he cared about was the fact that he didn't feel right.  
Stranger: A moment passed as Phil studied him, letting the silence hang in the air before exiting the room and returning with a glass of water and painkillers. He crouched down and set them aside, telling Dan to sit up and helping him into a sitting position. He cradled the man's head in one hand and put the pills on his tongue after telling him what they were, then brought the glass of water to his lips. "Drink this, and sleep it off. Don't expect me to coddle you once you've recovered."

Dan let himself be helped up. He swallowed the pills quickly and nodded up at the man "Yes, Sir" he said softly, wanting to show respect to the man but unsure exactly how he should do it. He'd decided Sir was the best option for right now. He lay his head back down on the mattress and closed his eyes. Sleep overtook him again rather quickly, only waking about another two hours later. When he opened his eyes he found that there were now some small lights around the room but it was mostly still darkness. He could make out the man sitting in a large arm chair in one of the corner's of the room.

Phil's insides buzzed with appreciation for being called Sir unprompted, even when Dan was in such a new environment and stressful situation he had not forgotten his manners, another very attractive quality about him. He looked up from his book every so often just to watch him sleep, and marvel at the beauty of his newest possession. When the figure stirred he set his book aside and met his eyes in the semi-darkness. "So, Daniel. Are you ready to discuss the rules that come with being mine?" he asked, favoring the straightforward approach.

Dan could tell that the man was looking right at him, locking eyes with him. He gave a nod in response the the question asked of him "Yes Sir" he said softly as he attempted to sit up by himself, although that was a task that proved much to difficult to perform by himself when he was tied like this. He gave up and just tried his best to look up at the man "I'm ready, Sir."

Phil ignored the urge to smirk at the adorable struggle Dan was having, trying to sit up. He knew that all forms of praise were powerful, especially with a deeply submissive person, and he intended to show Dan he was pleased with him when he had truly done something to deserve it. "You're fine on your back. First of all, you are right to address me as Sir. You are never to lie to me about your well being, if you need something, tell me, and I'll decide what to do about it. It's not my intention to starve you, or otherwise neglect you. We will use the stoplight safe word system. Of course, in my experience people underestimate what they can withstand, so when you say red I will be the ultimate decider on whether I will stop or not. I'm sure you're aware, I'm not allowed to kill you or cause lasting harm to you, and I promise to stick to those rules. Your safeword isn't useless, it's just more of a suggestion, as you will never be in control. Questions?"

Dan listened intensely to everything this man had to say, nodding where it seemed appropriate and just letting everything sink in. The last words that the man spoke sent shiver's down his spine. 'You will never be in control' the sentence was enough to both scare him and send an odd excitement though him, the kind of excitement a child would experience when they are told they are going to DisneyLand. He shook his head "No Sir, no question's" he spoke, this man had made it very clear where he stood and boy did he love it. Dan had always been the submissive type and he left like now he was truely fulling that role.

"Alright. Then I'd like to start right now, hm? No reason to wait to enjoy my little toy," Phil teased, standing and taking a few things out of one of the drawers of the single dresser in the sparsely furnished room. "Eyes closed," he commanded, pleased to see that Dan had followed his instructions when he turned around. He set the items on the floor by the end of the mattress, out of Dan's line of sight. He knew keeping things suspenseful would make this more enjoyable for both of them. Phil dropped to his knees and ran his hand lightly up Dan's calf, keeping a hand on him to give him something to focus on as he moved to straddle his thighs. In his other hand, Phil held a rather large knife, purposefully made to intimidate a submissive. He wanted to test Dan's reactions, gauge what kind of a submissive he would be, and he was not one to start small. "Remember my promise. Open your eyes."

Dan did as he was told, closing his eyes. He knew he didn't have anything to worry about to much, after all there were set rules in this whole buying a person thing to protect him. He felt a hand on his calf and he shivered slightly at the contact on his bare skin. He felt himself being straddled. This was getting fun already. He opened his eyes as he was told to. He could see the glint on the knife and his heart skipped a beat. Had he been in any other situation he would of panicked, would of screamed but for some odd reason he trusted this man, despite not even knowing his real name. He pulled his eyes away from the knife, looking up at the man instead.

Phil smiled lightly, pleasantly surprised. "Hold as still as you can," he directed, softer, and brought the tip of the knife to the man's stomach, pushing in very lightly, not enough to break the skin. It was a mental game, not a physical one, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't get a thrill from the dip in the man's skin and the ease with which he could push deeper. Phil decreased the pressure and drew the knife down Dan's stomach, feather light, then over his boxers and down to his inner thighs. "Still," he reminded in a murmur before he increased the pressure momentarily and drew the knife away quickly, making a small cut. He swiped his thumb over the red beads that welled up and his eyes dilated. Phil leaned up and touched his thumb to Dan's lips. "Clean it off, pet."

Dan gave a tiny nod and tried to remain as still as he possibly could. He would be lying if he said that feeling the cold of the knife as it moved down around his stomach, across his skin didn't feel good to him. Despite the odd niceness of that sensation his breath was hitched somewhere in his throat, especially as the man moved the knife over his boxers. He felt the knife move over his cock, his balls even with the thin fabric between the skin and the knife. He let out a sharp gasp as he felt the knife actually dig into his skin, cutting his thigh. His eyes went wide, watching at the man's thumb with his own blood on it moved toward his mouth. He opened his mouth slowly and stuck his tongue out, licking the man's thumb slowly, tasting his own blood. The saltiness and slight metallic taste, it almost served as a reminder. He belonged to this man, this man owned him.

"Good boy," Phil said proudly when Dan licked the blood away without protest. He wanted more, of course, more gasps, more blood, but even when he was this lustful he wasn't irrational. Dan was doing wonderfully, but he could only take so much in one session, and Phil had more in mind. He slipped the knife, sharp side up, under the hem of Dan's boxers and cut through the thin fabric, then ripped through the waistband with more force. Repeating this to the other leg of the boxers, he tapped Dan's side to signal that he should lift his hips, then took the now-rag and shoved it unceremoniously in his sub's mouth. Reaching behind him, he picked up a large glass dildo and showed it to Dan, grinning maliciously. "Think you can take it?"

Dan smiled a little at the praise, being praised like that actually felt really good. It felt odd how quickly he seemed to just be slipping into a new mindset, a sub mindset. He watched as the knife once again moved down toward his boxers. Having to force himself not to flinch at the should of the ripping material. He lifted his hips as he was signalled to and gagged slightly as the fabric was shoved into his mouth, it had been large enough to slightly set off his gag reflex for only a second. He watched as Phil reached for something behind his back, his eye's widening at the new sight before him. It was a rather large dildo, a size he had never even dreamed of taking before in his whole life. Sure, he'd had sex before, sure he'd bottomed before but this was much larger then anything he'd ever had in his ass before. He shook his head quickly, knowing that it would most likely not have much of a difference on what was about to happen.  
Phil laughed and smacked Dan's thigh, only once but with enough strength behind it to give him a jolt of pain. "That's for not believing in yourself. I know for a fact that you can and that you will." He got off of Dan's thighs and had him put his knees to his chest, ankles still tied together, then settled behind his hips. "You're just pretty all over, aren't you?" he mused playfully, spreading Dan's cheeks and pushing the tip of his thumb into his entrance. "You realize I could finger you open completely dry, don't you? No one would hear you sob. Here you are, acting like my perfect little slut with your panties in your mouth, knowing that I could really hurt you. You like it, don't you? Don't lie to me."

Dan gave a small gasp behind his makeshift gag as he was smacked. He had known that Phil was going to get that dildo in him no matter what he was only proving that. He did as he was told and was soon to feel Phil's warm breath on his back. He smiled at the praise once more, he could get used to Phil's soft praise. He felt his cheeks being spread and then a thumb at his hole. He nodded at Phil's questions. My god did he like the fact that he knew that Phil could very easily hurt him and no one would come running to safe him. "Yes, Sir" he mumbled from behind his gag "I like it a lot" he went on. He actually felt his cock twitch as he thought about Phil just widening him up while he was bone dry. He felt his cheeks heating up, how was he turned on by the thought of so much pain?

Phil chuckled and rubbed his fingers over Dan's entrance. "Then it would be selfish of me not to give you what you want." He pushed one finger into Dan's hole dry, smiling at the pained noise from behind the gag. Phil reached around and pulled the fabric from Dan's mouth, then squeezed his large hand around his throat and started to push in and out of his hole with his other hand. He loved having complete control of Dan like this, cutting off most of his air and giving him nothing to focus on but the pain of his dry finger going in and out, the burn and stretch of him slowly adding another.

Dan groaned lowly as Phil pushed his finger into him, dry as promised. He coughed slightly as the fabric was ripped from his mouth, gasping as a man was wrapped around his throat. His hole was clenching wildly in an attempt to push out the intrusion of Phil's finger, failing. He could barely breath and was gasping for air whenever he could. He let out a long, pain filled groan as the skin at his hole was forced to stretch as Phil forced another finger into him. It burned, it stung, it was worse then he thought it could of possibly been. Another finger pushing against his hole and slowly making it's way into the tight, clenching ring that was his hole. He whined and groaned, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to forgot about how much it hurt and focus on how it felt to be controlled, to be owned. The almost warm sensation in his stomach that told him this was where he needed to be, that this man owned and controlled his body, this man decided what he felt. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a forth finger was added, the pain was enough to cause him to scream.

Dan's groans were music to Phil's ears, and he could tell that the other man was as comfortable as anyone could be in this situation. He was perfect for this, just perfect, and Phil was almost as impressed as he was turned on. Dan screamed and that only drove Phil on, fucking him roughly on his fingers, watching his tears fall with a fierce and possibly out of place sense of protectiveness. "Good, that's good baby," he half-moaned, then bit the juncture of Dan's neck and shoulder, distracting him for enough time to pull his fingers out and leave his hole empty for a moment. He let go of Dan's throat, sat back and popped the cap on the lube, then dribbled it over the thick head of the dildo. He pushed the cool glass up against Dan's entrance and smeared the lube around teasingly. "Fuck yourself for me, Dan," he ordered, wanting to watch him struggle to push back onto the the thickness of the dildo.

Tears rolled down Dan's checks as Phil roughly fucked him with his fingers. He cried and groaned, sobbed and even whimpered slightly until finally, Phil removed his fingers from him. He groaned lowly, hearing the top of a cap coming off a bottle of lube and knew what was going to happen next. He felt the cool glass against his burning hole and almost moaned, it was a form of relief his body was thankful for. He nodded slightly at Phil's order and started to push back against the dildo, or at least try do. He struggled against his ties and against the mattress to try and do as he was told, feeling only the tip of the dildo slipping into him.

Phil watched hungrily as Dan tried to be obedient, finally stopping him with a hand on his thigh. "That's enough." He pushed the dildo into Dan slowly, his hole stretching over the flared head was enough to make him irresistible. Phil leaned in and licked Dan's perineum as he pushed the glass toy further and further in. Unsurprisingly, Dan's body could physically take it, but what could he take mentally? Phil thrust the toy in and out slowly, then grabbed Dan's hair and pushed him face down into the mattress, picking up speed. "Take it," he all but snarled, fucking Dan at a brutal pace and watching his thighs start to shake.

Dan let out low, long groans as Phil slowly but surely pushed the toy into him. He felt the toy slowly slipping into him, feeling his hole stretching further in order to take the size of the toy. Once inside he had very little time to adjust , Phil started to move the toy in and out of him, throwing him face down into the mattress before really picking up his speed. Phil moved the toy in and out of him at a pace he didn't know he was able to actually take. It was insane. He could feel his legs, his thighs shaking. Phil then hit his prostate with the head of the toy, which caused Dan to let out a low, long moan into the mattress below him. Phil just kept on hitting that spot after that, over and over again. Loud, deep and long moans spilling from his mouth as his body started to shake from head to toy. His stomach tightened and he swore he would cum at any moment now "S-Sir!" he cried "I--May I cum?"

Dan was a beautiful sight, on the edge like this, shaking from the overwhelming mix of pleasure and pain. Phil wanted so badly to fuck him, and plug him up with cum inside him, but that would come later. He understood that this had been an extremely taxing session on its own. Phil's cock twitched when Dan cried out and he yanked his hair back, lifting his face off the mattress. He gave the dildo one last thrust, hard into his prostate and held it there. "Cum for me, pet!" he ordered sharply, and watched as Dan painted his own chest and the mattress with ribbons of his cum. Ignoring the mess for the moment, he cut the ties off quickly and gathered Dan in his arms, holding him and murmuring sweet nothings while the shivering stopped. "You did so well, Dan. I'm so proud."

Dan gasped as his face was lifted back up off the mattress, the dildo pushed all the way in up to it's base and he came. It was the biggest and best orgasm he'd ever had in his whole life. He painted his own chest and the mattress below him with ribbons of white cum. He panted hard and let himself fall back into Phil's arms, barely noticing that his ties were cute. His whole body shook and shivered as the orgasm still ran through every muscle in his body. His breath laboured as he looked up at Phil, his eyes slightly glassy. "I-I did good?" he asked through his pants.

That was just precious. Dan was already seeking his approval. The two of them seemed to click, meeting each other's sexual needs, and Dan certainly seemed very trusting of him, not that he much of a choice. Still, it was almost too good to be true. "Yes, dove, you were the best. So obedient." He kissed Dan's forehead, then his nose, then lastly, he kissed his lips chastely. "Lets get you in the bath, hm?"

Dan smiled a little as Phil peppered his face with soft and gentle kisses. He nodded "Yes, Sir" he said softly as he just kind of rolled further into Phil's warm body. Honestly all Dan really wanted now was to get clean, have a nice warm meal and cuddle. Everything else just seemed to slip away. He didn't care that his hole still burned from the beating it had gotten, he felt cared for.


End file.
